


The Ocean Chose Me

by Umemesonoda



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umemesonoda/pseuds/Umemesonoda
Summary: So I was feeling super inspired after watching Moana for the millionth time and decided to write a fic based off elements from the movie. It's mainly about Umi being an Ocean Goddess who has a crippled trust in humans but when she sees Kotori and her overflowing curiosity for the ocean and what's out there Umi can't help but want to know more. There will be eventual smut and possibly some real angsty stuff so get readyy.





	1. Chapter 1

Waves swayed back and forth while kissing the white sand of the island gently. The gentle breeze grazed the palm trees of the island shaking them a bit as the leaves rustled about. Out beyond the horizon, the ocean went on as far as the eye could see and yet there was so much those amber eyes didn’t know yet. She was curious, brimming to the rim with questions but never receiving answers. “More..” She whispered to herself clutching at her chest gently.

Ash blonde hair cascaded down passed her shoulders. Delicate lashes batted slowly as she gazed at the edge of the water. This island was all she had ever known for her whole life…well eighteen years to be exact. Kotori had heard stories passed down from generations about her ancestors starting a village here on this very island.

But one story in particular had stuck with, the tale of the Ocean Goddess. Long ago, the humans of the island had no guide or even knew there were other islands. The Ocean Goddess encouraged them to explore assuring the winds would carry them to new places. She loved mankind and their unbounding love for curiosity. Though that peace would soon come to an end for you see the goddess had put her trust into a stray wayfinder that lost his way. She gave him a small stone, it was the Heart of the Ocean to guide him back home but only if he promised to return it. Instead when he returned to his island, he took grave advantage of the power.

Wars were waged between different tribes of the islands and chaos reigned. Blood was shed. Furious and outraged, the goddess conjured a great storm to stir the waters and drag the man back to the ocean. After recovering her heart, the Ocean Goddess could no longer put her trust into these humans. She tried to help them and they betrayed and destroyed themselves in the process. When wayfinders sailed out to the ocean they were met with unforgiving tides that would tear their boats and sails apart. Eventually the humans ceased voyaging and stayed on their islands. Since then no one had left her island, not even Kotori.

“Kotori-chan!”

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kotori looked up from the flower crown she had been making while sitting by the shore. It was her mother, the village chief.

“Coming!”

The young woman chirped quickly finishing up her handiwork as she rose up. Tilting her head she noticed it was missing something. When she glanced at the shore she spotted a particularly small shell that seemed to match perfectly with the flowers. Picking it up, Kotori smiled gently and weaved it into the crown and ran off to answer her mother.

“Did you call me?” She asked watching her mother assist the villagers with crafting what looked to be a coronation headdress. Countless times she had told Kotori that one day she would need to lead her people that her fate laid with the island and the island alone. The idea sounded dreadful, she didn’t want to be stuck in one place for the rest of her life, and she wanted to see more.

“Kotori you need to start learning your role on this island. Your people will need you.”

“But mom there’s so much out there that we don’t know about yet, what if there’s more for our people out there? This island is home but--!”

Squeaking when her mother gave her a stern look, she swallowed hard.

“We’ve lived on this island for generations with no problem. The ocean is a dangerous place and voyaging is forbidden for a reason. We have the lagoon that brings in fish and enough food to grow for a life time. What more could you need?”

“I know but..”

“End of discussion! No one sails out there, do you understand me?”

“..Yes mother.” Her shoulders slumped feeling defeated but this wouldn’t stop her from dreaming about what’s out there. There had to be a way.

“Don’t you think..dad would have wanted me to do what I thought was best?”

Nearby villagers stared wide eyed watching her mother’s mood drop instantly into a serious one. Kotori stood her ground but nonetheless was still nervous. “Your father sailed out to find more resources when there was a short famine. We didn’t know what to do and the people were hungry. He was met with waves tearing apart his boat and pulling him under. No one ever saw him again. I just don’t want the same thing to happen to you, Kotori. I just want what’s best for you, don’t you understand?”

“Mom..” Giving a small nod, she embraced her mother and sighed softly. The day after tomorrow would be coronation day and she would begin shadowing and learning how to lead the village. Kotori didn’t want to believe she was sealed to her role, she knew she had so much more potential. The ash blonde always had a knack for creating different things whether it is jewelry, clothes if you gave her anything she could craft it into something beautiful.

For as long as she was a child, she had a curiosity for finding different materials among the island but the sea especially drew her interest. There was so many things in the ocean that she didn’t know about and yet everyone else seemed perfectly content staying on the island.

The next day when night fell, Kotori couldn’t sleep at all. In the morning would be her coronation and of course she loved her people but she wanted more for them as well as for herself. Selfish as it may be she couldn’t listen to her heart right now. Sighing softly the young woman strolled along the shore watching the water calmly swish back and forth. Walking toward the cove her eyes widened seeing little glowing dots decorate and illuminate the shore. She had discovered from an elder villager that those were bioluminescent algae that would often wash up toward the shore. To the eyes it was an amazing sight but what caught her eye was the figure emerging from the water.

Squinting her eyes, upon closer inspection it looked to be another young woman who seemed around her age. When she opened her eyes they were glowing an amber color as she raised a hand the water obeyed swirling up around and then back down again.

“E-Excuse me..? Are you from another tribe?” Kotori managed to chirp as the woman looked at her staring intensely. Her eyes were so..mesmerizing she couldn’t look away. Walking up to Kotori she gasped backing up a little, “I-I..”

“My heart and place lies with the ocean and I am it’s goddess.”

“The…the..the Ocean Goddess? I thought those were just stories…folklores..”

“Oh no, the tale is true. So then you must have heard the story of when I lend my heart to a human..” Her tone dropped as Kotori squeaked.

“Y-Yes..please don’t hurt me..”

“I would never dream of it.”

“May I ask why you’ve come to my island on this night?”

“Well..for a while I’ve watched you. Anyone who can stare at the ocean for hours on end can slightly concern me but I assumed it was your curiosity as a young child. But then you never stopped, you always wanted to come to me even though you knew it could be dangerous..”

This information seemed like a lot to take in, but being a goddess of the ocean would suggest that you would be able to see all inhabitants wherever they may choose that were close to the ocean. Kotori didn’t know what to say as she gazed at this gorgeous woman with long blue hair and intense amber eyes. She was radiant.

“Of course..I would love to see what’s out there. Everyone else is perfectly happy living on this island all their lives but..I know there’s more out there.”

The goddess moved closer as Kotori stumbled back yelping as she fell landing on the sand. Hovering over her as the goddess put a hand down beside her head, she swallowed hard.  “You know very well of what I’m capable of and you’re not afraid?”

“N-No I know there’s more, I just want to know more..”

“Even know I’ve taken countless lives..?”

Fidgeting a bit, Kotori nodded slowly clutching at her chest, “Yes..I know that my father perished at sea and those people long ago in the war…but everyone deserves to be forgiven. Even you.”

“Umi..”

“Huh?”

“My name..is Umi. It’s another name meaning ocean.”

“Ah..I’m Kotori. It means little bird.” Umi smiled ever so gently giving a nod, “How..fitting.”

Swallowing hard at the space between them they were so close it felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. “U-Umi..is there something else here that you wanted?”

“I used to think all humans were the same. Selfish, arrogant and pretentious. But you…you’re different from the rest of them. Kotori..I want to choose you but..I’m even afraid myself.”

“F-For what…?!”

Looking up and out to the ocean she looked back at the ash blonde, “You’ll know very soon, goodbye for now.” Rising up she went back toward the water, “Umi wait..!”

Amber eyes met her own once more as she stepped into the ocean, “Remember that your destiny is not written, the path can be woven by your own hands.” Disappearing into the night, Kotori tried to go over what just happened. Was she dreaming?

 


	2. The Ocean's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotori is still baffled by the previous night's events, she arrives at making a difficult decision.

_Waves crashed down on the islands as people screamed in terror running here in there. A bellow came from the ocean as it practically roared, “Where is he?! Return the heart or suffer the consequences!” As the ocean continued to drag innocent ships under the water a blue light shined from ashore. The man held a small blue stone in his hand attempting to run for cover but Umi was quick to act as water tendrils wrapped around his body dragging him into the ocean. “You and your kind will never be allowed to travel among my waters until you humans can prove yourself worthy again!” Pulling him under the water, the storm calmed down and he disappeared without a trace as the treacherous waves subsided._

                Startling awake, Umi looked around at her underwater cavern. Clutching her chest she glanced down seeing her chest glow blue then gradually fade, “Still there..” The ocean goddess has periodic nightmares about the whole incident and yet she seemed to open up so easily to Kotori. Her amber eyes were full of innocence and curiosity, but at the same time she didn’t reel back from Umi in fear like most would. The beautiful long ash blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders so gently made the goddess want to run her fingers through it.

                Blushing furiously she shook her head holding her cheeks. No! She couldn’t think about these kinds of things about anyone, especially a _human_. Nonetheless Umi wanted to choose her; there was something about Kotori that captivated her so strongly. It felt impossible to stay away. In her early years as a goddess she was still learning many things on her own. Different inhabitants of the islands were so interesting to observe especially their customs. Seeing Kotori however constantly come to the water made Umi curious herself. With the waves she would lead the small baby to different shells or to look at the marine life. Though as the girl grew older Umi would leave her beautiful shells when she was least expecting it.

                To no end it delighted the goddess to see the girl’s face light up at the treasure. The goddess wondered what she did with those shells after all these years. Glancing up toward the exit of her cave it wasn’t quite sunrise yet. “A few more hours...” Laying back down once again, she closed her eyes as sleep slowly enveloped her again.

“How am I supposed to explain what I saw last night? Ocean goddesses don’t just sprout out of the water unless they have a reason to right?! There’s no way it was real, maybe I’m dreaming right now, yeah! I just have to wake up!” Slapping her cheeks she shook her head but to no avail it was clear she wasn’t sleeping or dreaming.

“And what was all that stuff about destiny? I thought I was bound to this island like everyone else. Ahhh what do I do?!” Sinking to her knees she looked up for an answer at the small, round and tan bird perched on her table. _Chun chun._ The bird tweeted flapping his little wings as Kotori groaned, “This is the last time I came to you for advice, Chun.”

                Kotori had barely gotten any sleep from the night before from the events that unfolded especially right before her coronation. Of course she loved her people but she wanted so much more for them and possibilities out there could be endless, they could even trade with other tribes if there were any left out there. Waking up when the sun rose she had carried out her morning routine while asking a plethora of questions to her bird companion. Glancing out at the village she saw that everyone was helping prep for the coronation ceremony as she gulped, “Maybe I should tell mother first.”

                Heading out quickly, Chun flew after her as she began to search the village for her mother. Greeting the individual villagers as she passed by them, Kotori smiled being met with warm and welcoming expressions. Eventually coming to the village center which was mainly a large structure where they held meetings, Kotori walked in see that her mother and few other villagers were working on her ceremonial outfit and headdress. “Mom I need to talk to you.”

“Ah you’re up, do mind handing me those materials over there?”

The ash blonde nodded doing so as she began to speak, “So last there was um…something about the ocean that seemed particularly odd and I..”

“Kotori I thought we dropped this topic.”

“N-No but listen hear me out, I saw something that…”

“That’s enough.”

“But mom!”

Her mother snapped back looking at her sternly, “I said that’s enough, Kotori! I don’t want to hear anything more about the ocean because destiny doesn’t lie there, its right here with your people! I didn’t raise you to be a chief so you could go running back to the ocean!”

Clenching her hands tightly at her chest she shook her head slowly, “You never want to listen to me...there’s always an excuse..I..” Turning quickly she ran off toward her usual spot at the shore. Stepping onto the sand tears began to stream down her face as choked back a sob looking down as held her right temple. Her mother never seemed this unreasonable so what was it that was making her so unmoved?

“Running back to the ocean? I don’t see anything wrong with that, though I may be biased.” A voice piped in as Kotori looked up meeting those amber eyes again. Wiping her eyes quickly, she sniffled giving a small nod.

“She’s always been stuck to her old ways. But that is what guaranteed her people’s safety after all these years…”

Taking on a contemplative look, Umi drifted in her own thoughts for a bit, “True, many civilizations have thrived and grown on main land, but for islands like these…travel was a main way of living. I figured making the waters more dangerous would bring your kind to the brink of extinction but again I have been proven wrong.”

“I understand where your…hate for humans is coming from but..maybe please don’t mention it so much, at least around me?” Kotori requested softly giving her an innocent but pleading expression as the goddess flustered slightly looking away, “I-I apologize..” Ignoring her heart race a bit in her chest, she maintained her usual, calm demeanor.

“It’s okay..and ah about the last night..”

“Hm?”

“W-Well what did it mean?”

“If I could tell you that you could be free to do whatever you wish, would you run away with me?”

“That seems like a difficult decision, my mother would be worried and I..”

“What if I told you it was for the sake of saving your people, your kind?”

“Then of course I would but—“

“It is settled then. Come with me and prove the faith in humans or stay here and live the rest of your days on this island.”

“H-How is doing that going to save my people?”

“There are more entities than just myself at work, they are out of my control and I cannot guarantee anyone’s safety. It is a risky decision so if you refuse I unders--”

“I’ll do it.” The goddess turned her head quickly raising her eyebrow thoughtfully at the other’s quick response, “Are you sure?”

“If it means furthering my people’s survival and maybe even ensuring the waters would be safe again for them..then I’ll do it.”

Smiling inwardly, Umi closed her eyes then opened them slowly offering her hand to Kotori knowing the journey would be dangerous she would not let anyone harm the other. After all the treasure that lied within her chest made her feel something in reference to the girl standing before her.

“Take my hand.”


End file.
